uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
West Drayton railway station
0.742 | railexits0506 = 0.800 | railexits0607 = 1.321 | railexits0708 = 1.501 | railexits0809 = 1.385 | image_alt = | latitude = | longitude = | years1 = 4 June 1838 | years2 = 9 August 1884 | years3 = 1895 | years4 = 6 May 1974 | events1 = Original station opened, as West Drayton | events2 = Station re-sited | events3 = Renamed West Drayton and Yiewsley | events4 = Renamed West Drayton }} West Drayton railway station is a railway station serving West Drayton, a western suburb of London, England. The station is served by local services operated by First Great Western from to stations. History West Drayton station is on the original line of the Great Western Railway, and was opened on 4 June 1838 at the same time as the line. However the original station was located slightly to the west of the current station, and was relocated to its current position from 9 August 1884 when the branch to Staines was opened. From 1 March 1883, the station was served by District Railway services running between and Windsor. The service was discontinued as uneconomic after 30 September 1885. West Drayton was the junction station for both the Staines branch, and an earlier branch to that opened in 1856. The Uxbridge branch closed to passengers in 1962, but part of the line was retained for freight traffic until 1979. The Staines branch closed to passengers in 1965, but the section of the line as far as Colnbrook remains open to freight traffic, latterly for the delivery of materials for the construction of Heathrow Airport's new terminal 5. From 1895 the station was named West Drayton and Yiewsley; it reverted to the original name West Drayton on 6 May 1974. Transports Links London bus route 222, 350, U1, U3, U5 and school route 698. Description West Drayton station is situated to the north of the centre of West Drayton and immediately to the south of the Grand Union Canal, in the London Borough of Hillingdon. The station has five platform faces. From south to north there is a platform on the down (away from London) fast line, an island platform with faces on the up fast line and the down relief (slow) line, and an island platform with faces on the up relief line and on a loop line to the north of the up relief originally used by trains on the two branch lines. The platforms on the fast lines see little use, other than when the slow lines are closed for maintenance. Access between the platforms is via steps and a pedestrian underpass. Stockley Park is a large business estate located between Hayes and West Drayton, and is shown on the platform signage. Ticket facilities As of October 2008, Oyster "pay as you go" can be used for journeys originating or ending at West Drayton. Services West Drayton station is served by stopping services run by First Great Western between and as well as two trains per hour to Oxford. These services run seven days a week with 4 trains hourly — two from Reading and two from Oxford. Typical journey times are just over 20 minutes to Paddington, and just under 40 minutes to Reading. on Sundays|next= |route=First Great Western Commuter services Great Western Main Line|col=001385}} |route=Staines & West Drayton Railway Staines West branch|col= }} |next= |route=Great Western Railway Uxbridge branch|col= }} References External links * Train times and station information, from National Rail To learn more about West Drayton check the community website at http://www.ub7.org. Gallery File:West Drayton stn slow westbound.JPG|Slow platforms looking west (fast tracks on the far left). Second slow eastbound platform visible on the far right. It was used by the former Uxbridge and Staines services. File:West Drayton stn slow eastbound.JPG|Slow platforms looking east (fast tracks on the far right). File:West Drayton stn signage.JPG|Platform signage indicating proximity to Stockley Park. File:West Drayton stn rear entrance.JPG|Alternative entrance on the westbound side. Category:Railway stations in Hillingdon Category:Great Western Main Line Category:Railway stations opened in 1838 Category:Former Great Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations served by First Great Western Category:Railway stations served by Crossrail nl:Station West Drayton